Inuyasha's Career 2 Sesshomaru's Return
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Sesshomaru's company goes bankrupt. And has no choice but to return to Pride and Joy Farm. Inuyasha has his own problem he has Tetsusaiga's hard to handle son to deal with. Can anyone help Inuyasha with his problem horse? Complete!
1. Sesshomaru returns to Pride and Joy farm

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Sesshomaru returns to Pride and Joy farm.

The year is 2010 and Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are 25. Kohaku, Shippo, Rin, and Kim are 21. Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru is 27. Kohaku and Rin are married and Shippo and Kim are married. They added on to the cottage now it's a four bed room house. Rin and Kim aren't jockeys but they do love horses. Inuyasha's and Miroku's wifes jockey for Pride and Joy farm. They also jockey for other trainers. Kohaku and Shippo do the same. Pride and Joy farm is thriving. Tetsusaiga the undeafted champ is now eight-years-old. His offspring are graded stakes winners. Lady Kikyo Inuyasha's favorite mare is ten-year-old. Her offspring have done very well also. Lady Luck and America's Spirit are seven-years-old. Their offspring also do well.

Inuyasha's Pride is new to the stallion half of the mare and stallion barn. And Kagome's Heart is new to the mare half of the barn. Lady Kikyo and Lady Luck are in foal to Tetsusaiga. And America's Spirit is in foal to Shippo's favorite stallion Fox Fire. Since Kagome's Heart and Inuyasha's Pride have just been retired. Inuyasha isn't going to breed them until next year. There are people willing to pay the $8,000 dollars for Inuyasha's Pride's stud fee. Tetsusaiga's stud fee is $9,000 dollars. Right now Kagome, Kohaku, and Shippo are at Churchill Downs. Rin and Kim are jogging two, two- year-olds. There are four two-year-olds. But only three are in training there are two fillies and two colts.

The first filly is Lady Luck's first foal. Her name is Lady's Night. She is a dark bay because he sire is Mohawk. The second filly is one of Lady Kikyo's foals. Her name is Priestess she's black with a white stripe in the shape of a arrow. The first colt is America's Spirit's first foal. He is a copper chestnut named Fire Spirit. Finally the last one is a red chestnut. The colt is one of Tetsusaiga's offspring. He has a sword shaped white stripe like his sire. Inuyasha named this very hard to handle colt Sounga.

And thanks to Sounga throwing her off his back. Sango has a broken arm. So Sango is going through the three brans giving the horses food and water. Inuyasha and Miroku are in the training barn office. They are trying of how to train Sounga. Sounga is worse than Tetsusaiga was as a two-year-old. After Kim and Rin were done jogging Lady's Night and Priestess. They took them back to the training barn. After untacking the two fillies. They took the fillies to the filly half of the training pasture. Kim and Rin decided to check on the colts. They saw that the colts are behaving. Just then they heard a shirl neigh. They both knew that it's only Sounga. Sounga is so bad that he can't be trusted with the other colts

So they just shook their head and walked away. Just then Kagome, Kohaku, and Shippo returned from Churchill. Being done for the day Kohaku, Shippo, Rin, and Kim went to their house. Kagome went into the training barn. When she went into the barn she saw Sango cleaning tack. Kagome smiled and asked "How is your arm?" Sango looked up and said "My arm is ok. If you're looking for Inuyasha. He and Miroku are in the office talking about Sounga." Kagome nodded and sat next to Sango and helped her clean tack.

Twenty minutes later Inuyasha and Miroku came out of the office. They saw the that Sango and Kagome were cleaning tack. The girls looked up and smiled. Then Kagome asked "So did you guys come up with a training plan for Sounga?" Inuyasha sighed and said "No we didn't Miroku and I have never had a horse this bad." Miroku nodded and said "We might have to sell Sounga." Kagome's eyes widened and said "Don't do that he may be bad. But he is one of Tetsusaiga's sons." Inuyasha smiled and said "Kagome's right we'll just have to find away to train Sounga." With that said Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku went to the main house.

Meanwhile in Lexington Sesshomaru's record company has gone bankrupt. So he had to sell his company and sports car. Then he bought a truck and a six horse trailer. He is at a farm where he boards six horses. Two stallions, two mares, a colt, and a filly. Sesshomaru loaded the horses into the trailer. Then he got into the truck and tried to think of where to go. He had to sell his house also to pay off his debt. In the trailer is a chestnut stallion, a bay stallion, two gray mares, and both the colt and the filly are red chestnut. The only place Sesshomaru can think of is Pride and Joy farm. But the last time he was there. He punched Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga reared up behind him.

But Pride and Joy is his option. So he put the truck in drive and headed to Pride and Joy farm. In the morning after breakfast everyone went out to the barns. As everyone was doing chores a truck and trailer pulled into the driveway. The truck and trailer parked by the barn. Inuyasha came out of the training barn. He rolled his eyes when he saw Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha. He said "Please don't roll your eyes. I'm here because I no where to go." Inuyasha sighed and asked "What happened Sesshomaru?" The older brother lowered his head and said "My company went bankrupt. And I had to sell it, my sports car, and my home. To pay of my debt."

Inuyasha folded his arms and said "Let me guess you and your horses need a place to stay." Sesshomaru nodded and said "Yes that's right. I have two stallions, two mares, a colt, and a filly." Inuyasha nodded and helped Sesshomaru unload his horses. Sesshomaru took the stallions and mares to the stallion and mare barn. And Inuyasha took the colt and filly into the training bran. Just then Sesshomaru came into the bran. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and said "Go into the office and write down your horses names and pedigrees." Just then they heard a thump in a stall.

Sesshomaru asked "What was that?" Inuyasha shook his head and said "That was Sounga he's Tetsusaiga's son. Imagine Tetsusaiga as a two-year-old. But five times worse." Sesshomaru nodded and went into the office. Then Inuyasha told Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Rin, and Kim about Sesshomaru. Then he went back into the training bran. He went into the office. Sesshomaru looked up and gave his brother a piece of paper. On the paper is the names and pedigrees of Sesshomaru's horses. When Inuyasha got to the colt and filly his eyes went wide. He read that they are three-years-old. And read that their sire is Kentucky Derby and Preakness Stakes winner Smarty Jones.

The filly's name is Smart Lady and the colt's name is Smart Bet. Inuyasha put down the paper and said "Nice pedigrees. Now get your thing and follow me." Sesshomaru got his things and followed his brother. Once in the main house Inuyasha showed Sesshomaru to a room. Sesshomaru went into the room and said "Thank you Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded and said "Starting tomorrow I would like you to help with the chores." Sesshomaru nodded and started to unpack. Then he said "Oh as far as training Smart Lady and Smart Bet. Train them the same way you train your horses." Inuyasha nodded and left the house.

He went into the training bran and saw that Kagome, Kohaku, Kim, Rin and Shippo are waiting. Inuyasha walked up to them and said " Shippo you will gallop Fire Spirit, Koahku you will gallop Smart Lady, Kim you will gallop Smart Bet, Rin you will breeze Priestess, and Kagome and I will work with Sounga." Inuyasha and Kagome left to work with Sounga. While Miroku supervised Kohaku, Shippo, Kim, and Rin. Sesshomaru is done unpacking so he went outside. He saw Sango and noticed that her arm is in a cast.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and asked "What happened to your arm?" Sango sighed and said "I broke it when Sounga threw me off his back." Just then Inuyasha and Kagome appeared. Inuyasha asked "Does Smart Bet have enough earnings to get into the Derby?" Sesshomaru shook his head and said "No not yet he needs one more race. Don't worry Smart Lady is already qualified for the Oaks." Inuyasha rubbed his chin and asked "How about the Blue Grass Staked for Smart Bet?" Sesshomaru nodded and said "Perfect."

* * *

Note Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Koga, and Naraku are not demon they are human. But they have the same looks. Except Shippo doesn't have it bow and Sesshomaru has no markings. 

Coming soon chapter 2


	2. The road to the triple crown

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: I'm' so glad that you like my stories so much. It's a god thing I have more stories on the way. 

**Chapter 2**

The road to the triple crown.

It's two weeks before the Blue Grass Stakes. Kagome is breezing Smart Bet, Kim is breezing Smart Lady, Rin is galloping Lady's Night, Kohaku is galloping Fire Spirit, and Sango is jogging Priestess. Sango's arm is healed but she isn't aloud to race for another two weeks. Inuyasha is timing Smart Bet. And Miroku is timing Smart Lady. Sesshomaru is watching all of the horses workout. Inuyasha and Kagome are doing pretty well with Sounga. Not great but it's something. Inuyasha hopes to get Sounga into the Breeder's Cup Juvenile. If Sounga doesn't improve in time Inuyasha. Will have to wait until the triple crown next year. If it weren't for Sesshomaru having a three-year-old colt. Inuyasha wouldn't be on the road to the triple crown.

Fire Spirit loves the turf so he will be trained and raced. Until the Breeder's Cup Turf next year. Lady's Night also loves the turf. She'll more than likely go to the Breeder's Cup Fill and Mare Turf next year. Sesshomaru has big plans for Smart Bet and Smart Lady. He wants Smart Lady to go to the filly triple crown. Then the Breeder's Cup Distaff. And he wants Smart Bet to go to the triple crown. Then the Breeder's Cup Classic. After the horses were done working out. They took the horses to the training bran. Then Inuyasha and Kagome went to go work with Sounga. After working with Sounga Inuyasha and Kagome went to the main house. When they go to Keeneland Inuyasha wants to take Sounga. He wants to work with him around other people and other horses.

Inuyasha plans on taking Smart Bet and Sounga to Keeneland next week. At dinner Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are eating and talking. They are talking about Blue Grass Stakes and Sounga. Inuyasha and Miroku know that Koga has a horse entered in the blue grass. Koga has a dark bay named Wolf King. And the best trainer in the country Naraku has a horse entered in the blue grass also. He has a black colt named Miasma. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru hope that Smart Bet can beat Wolf King and Miasma. It's a week before the Blue Grass Stakes. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru are getting ready to go to Keeneland. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kim, Rin, and Shippo. Are staying at the farm to take care of the horses.

But they will watch the race on T.V. Everything they need is in the truck and trailer. Kagome loaded Smart Bet into the trailer. Then Inuyasha lead Sounga toward the trailer. When he got close to the trailer. Sounga reared and neighed loudly. Inuyasha pulled down on the lead rope and said "Down Sounga." Sounga went back down on all fours. Then Inuyasha quickly lead Sounga into the trailer. Once the red chestnut colt was in the trailer. Inuyasha got out of the trailer and closed it up. Then he, Kagome, and Sesshomaru got into the truck and drove off. Five minutes later they arrived at Keeneland. Inuyasha parked the truck and he Kagome, and Sesshomaru got out.

Kagome unloaded Smart Bet and lead him to the shed row closest to the track. Sesshomaru took some things out of the truck. Inuyasha unloaded Sounga and lead him to the shed row. Once Sounga was in his stall he neighed and kicked the walls. Inuyasha shook his head, sighed, and said "It's a good then I wrapped Sounga's legs." Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha with more things. He put the stuff down and asked "So what's the plan Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at the horses and said "Kagome will gallop Smart Bet until Wednesday. Then she'll breeze him on Thursday. And while we're here we'll work with Sounga."

The next day before to many horses were on the track. Kagome groomed and tacked Smart Bet. Inuyasha groomed Sounga and put a stud chain around his muzzle. But the time Inuyasha got Sounga out to the track. Sesshomaru is watching Kagome gallop Smart Bet. Inuyasha kept close the rail and lead Sounga down the home stretch. He can see that there are four horses on the track. And there are six people watching at the rail. Keeping a tight grip on the lead rope. Inuyasha continued to lead Sounga down the home stretch. When a horse galloped by Sounga snorted and tried to lunge forward. But Inuyasha pulled the lead rope to keep him walking.

Just then Smart Bet galloped by. And all Sounga did was look as the three-year-old galloped by. Inuyasha noticed that and got an idea. Suddenly a big black colt stepped onto the track in front of Sounga. Sounga neighed and reared thrashing his hooves. Inuyasha was caught off guard. But he quickly realized what was happening. He pulled down on the lead rope and said "Calm down Sounga." Just then a dark voice said "Someone please contain that horse. Before he hurts my winner for Saturday's race." Sesshomaru ran up to Inuyasha and grabbed a hold of the lead rope. Together the brothers got Sounga back on all fours. Just then a tall figure appeared next to the black colt. Then he said "It's about time you got that thing under control."

Inuyasha knew that voice anywhere and said "Well isn't it Naraku the best trainer in the U.S. and his horse Miasma." Naraku didn't say anything to Inuyasha and told the rider to breeze Miasma. Together Inuyasha and Sesshomaru lead Sounga back to his stall. They saw that Kagome is drying Smart Bet from getting a bath. After she was done she put the red chestnut in his stall. Then they sat down and talked. Inuyasha told Kagome and Sesshomaru how Sounga reacted to Smart Bet. Kagome sighed and asked "How are we going to to train Sounga to get along with other horses?"

Inuyasha smiled and said "We'll work him with Smart Bet." It's Thursday and Kagome is breezing Smart Bet. So far Inuyasha's idea to work Sounga with Smart Bet is working. He stooped his stopwatch when Smart Bet crossed the finish line. Inuyasha looked at his stopwatch and saw that Smart Bet breezed a half mile in fourty-five seconds. After cooling down Smart Bet they took him to get a bath. Kagome untacked Smart Bet and gave him a bath. While Kagome did that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at the daily race form.

They read that there are six horses in the blue grass stakes. And they saw that Smart Bet has gate number four. Just then Kagome asked "Who has what number guys?" Inuyasha looked and said "Number 1 is Wolf King, Number 2 is Torpedo, Number 3 is Cat Demon, Number 4 is Smart Bet, Number 5 is Phantom, and Number 6 is Miasma." Sesshomaru chuckled and said "I bet Naraku isn't happy about getting gate six." Kagome put Smart Bet in his stall and said "I bet he isn't. But I think Smart Bet will win on Saturday." Just then Inuyasha's cell phone rang. He pressed a button and said "Hello." Inuyasha listened and said "That's wonderful. Cheer for us on Saturday bye."

Kagome smiled and asked "Who was it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha said with a big smile "Lady Kikyo had her foal it's a filly, Lady Luck had a colt, and America's Spirit had a filly. Sesshomaru said "Congratulations." It's Saturday afternoon and Kagome is in the female locker room. Inuyasha is tacking Smart Bet in the paddock. Sesshomaru is waiting at the walking ring.

He can see Koga with Wolf King and Naraku with Miasma. Just then he saw Inuyasha with Smart Bet. Inuyasha lead Smart Bet around until he saw Kagome. Since Sesshomaru owns Smart Bet Kagome is wearing Sesshomaru's black and purple silks. Inuyasha stopped and said "Keep Smart Bet in third until the turn for home. And Torpedo is the speed." Kaomge nodded and got a leg up from Inuyasha. As the horses left the paddock. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went to the rail. The announcer announced the names of the horses as they cantered by. Sesshomaru sighed happily and said "You've done a great job training Smart Bet Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up at his brother and said "It's no big deal. It's what I do."

Just then Sesshomaru saw a blond haired female jockey riding Phantom. The rest of the jockeys are male except Kagome. Now the horses are being loaded into the gate. One minute after the horses got into the gate. All six colts were off and running. Torpedo took the lead followed by Cat Demon, Smart Bet, Phantom, Miasma, and Wolf King. The six colts ran down the home stretch then turned onto the back stretch. Torpedo and Cat Demon have the lead. Smart Bet is right behind them. Followed by Phantom, Wolf King, and Miasma. At the middle of the back stretch Miasma and Wolf King are now next to Phantom. The horses are at the turn for home. Smart Bet, Phantom, Miasma, and Wolf King made their moves.

Phantom has the lead but Smart Bet, Miasma, and Wolf King are right there with him. Down the home stretch Kagome yelled "Come on Smart Bet give me all you got!" Smart Bet changed leads and passed by Phantom. Miasma and Phantom also changed leads. So all three colts crossed the finish line together. Kagome pulled up Smart Bet and started to cool him down. Just then the announcer said "The winner is Smart Bet and it's a dead heat for second. Between Phantom and Miasma." After the picture in the winners circle.

Kagome left to go get changed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru lead Smart Bet to the shed row. Sesshomaru untacked the colt then Inuyasha gave him a bath. When Inuyasha finished with Smart Bet's bath Kagome returned. Then they packed up and headed home. Once back they were greeted by Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kim, Rin, and Shippo. After putting Sounga and Smart Bet in their stalls. They unpacked then Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha went to the main house. And Shippo, Kohaku, Kim, and Rin went to their house.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 3  



	3. The triple crown and a new friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: I'm so glad that you like my story. Here's chapter 3 for you.

**Chapter 3**

The triple crown and a new friend.

It's the first Friday in May and Smart Lady has just won the Kentucky Oaks. Now she's back at the shed row. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome have three horses with them. They have Smart Lady, Smart Bet, and Sounga. Inuyasha has Sounga with them to work with him. Sounga is doing better but he still needs a lot of work. Yet again they've run into Naraku and Miasma and Koga and Wolf King. Right now they are getting ready for bed. Sesshomaru is sleeping in a chair and Inuyasha and Kagome are sleeping in a stall. In the early morning Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru woke. Once they had breakfast. Inuyasha put the stud chain on Sounga and lead him to the track. While he did that Sesshomaru and Kagome. Took care of Smart Bet and Smart Lady.

So far so good for Inuyasha and Sounga. Suddenly a big dog came out on the track and spoked Sounga. The red chestnut colt reared then ran off. Caught off guard the lead rope easily got out of Inuyasha's hands. Then he ran off to try to catch Sounga. The colt ran off the track and into the paddock. A female jockey is in the paddock. Sounga ran up to her and reared up high. The jockey bragged the lead rope and yelled "If you don't get down. I'll have to get tough with you!" Sounga got back down on all fours and snorted. The jockey just stared straight into the colt's eyes. Sounga calmed down and nuzzled the jockey. She smiled and said "Let's go find who you belong to." By now Inuyasha is at the shed row. He told Kagome and Sesshomaru what happened.

Kagome sighed and said "I hope we find him before it's time for the derby." With the jockey and the colt she looked at the name plate on the colt's halter. She read it and said "So your name is Sounga. Well Sounga my name is Leann." Leann lead Sounga to the shed row closest to the track. When Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome heard hooves the looked up the shed row. They were relived to see that someone found Sounga. Leann lead the colt up to them and asked "Is this your colt?" Inuyasha smiled and said "Yes he's mine thank you for finding him." The jockey smiled and said "You're welcome the colt thinks he's tough but he really isn't." Kagome took the lead rope from the jockey and asked "How can we repay you? And what's your name?"

She smiled and said "My name is Leann I'm one of the best female jockeys in the country. And you don't need to repay me." Kagome put Sounga in his stall and said "I better go get ready for the derby." Inuyasha gave her a hug and a kiss then Kagome left. Leann said "Speaking of racing I have to go. With that said Leann left. Inuyasha took Smart Bet out of his stall and took him to the paddock. Sesshomaru grabbed a copy of the daily race form and went to the rail. He looked at the gate potions and read the names of the jockeys. Sesshomaru saw that Leann is riding Phantom in the Kentucky Derby. Just then Inuyasha joined him. He folded the daily race form and said "That Leann girl we met is riding Phantom." Inuyasha said "No way."

Just then the announcer said "Here are the horses for the Kentucky Derby. Number 1 is Overdrive, Number 2 is Torpedo, Number 3 is Smart Bet, Number 4 is Cat Demon, Number 5 is Phantom, Number 6 is Miasma, Number 7 is Wolf King, and Number 8 is Dynamite." The horses cantered to warm up. Inuyasha looked at Phantom's jockey and noticed that the jockey is a blond haired female. He shook his head and said "Well I guess you're right Leann is riding Phantom." Now the horses are being loaded into the gate. Even though Kagome has ridden in the derby before she's nervous.

Just then the gates flew open and the announcer said "And their off in the Kentucky Derby." Torpedo, Dynamite, and Overdrive took the lead. Followed by Wolf King Smart Bet, Phantom, Miasma, and Cat Demon. The horses ran by the grandstand and turned onto the back stretch. Wolf King has joined Torpedo, Dynamite, and Overdrive for the lead. Bind them is Smart Bet, Phantom, Miasma, and Cat Demon. At the turn for home Smart Bet, Phantom, and Miasma made their moves. All three horses are fighting for the lead. Down the home stretch Kagome asked Smart Bet for all he has. Smart Bet changed leads and ran by Phantom and Miasma. But Leann asked Phantom for all he has. Phantom changed leads and crossed the finish line with Smart Bet.

When the two horses crossed the finish line. The crowd went wild. Kagome pulled up Smart Bet and started to cool him down. Just then the announcer said "And the winner is Smart Bet." Kagome rode Smart Bet into the winners circle. And saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. After the picture in the winners circle. Kagome went to the female jockeys locker room. Inuyasha lead Smart Bet to the shed row. Sesshomaru untacked Smart Bet. Then Inuyasha gave the tired colt a bath. By the time Inuyasha was done Kagome returned. Then they started to pack. They put the stuff in the truck went back to get the horses. When they returned to the shed row.

They saw Lean petting Sounga. She looked and asked "Are you getting ready to leave?" Sesshomaru nodded and said "Yes we are." Leann petted Sounga and said "Well then I'll get out of your way. And I didn't get your names." Kagome smiled and said "You're not in the way. And my name is Kagome and this is my husband Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru." Leann's eyes went wide and said "No way I just met the one who owns Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha nodded and said "Yup that's right. And Sounga is one of his sons." Leann looked at Sounga and said "Cool Sounga is Tetsusaiga's son." Inuyasha chuckled and asked "How would you like to come with us and work with Sounga?" Leann's eyes went wide and said "I would love to. I just have to go to my apartment and pack." With that said she left to go to her apartment. Once at her apartment she packed. Leann doesn't have much. She she packed what she has. Which is a lap top computer, six changes of clothes, socks, underwear, two pairs of shoes, one pair of boots, and a dress for formal occasions.

After packing she left and went to the track. When she got back she saw that the horses are in the trailer. And she saw that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome waiting for her. Inuyasha got into the drivers seat, Kagome got into the passengers seat, and Sesshomaru and Leann got into the back seat. They talked all the way to Pimlico which is in Baltimore Maryland. Once at Pimlico they unloaded and unpacked. They'll be at Pimlico for two weeks. It's been two weeks. Smart Bet has just won the Preakness Stakes. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Leann are getting ready to go. Leann is doing very well with Sounga. Sesshomaru is in front of Sounga's stall. And Leann is standing in front Sesshomaru. Sounga pushed Sesshomaru who bumped into Leann. Sesshomaru blushed and said "I'm sorry Sounga pushed me." Leann also blushed and said "It's ok."

Once they were done packing Inuyasha loaded Sounga, Smart Bet, and Smart Lady into the trailer. Then they got into the truck and headed for Belmont Park. Belmont Park is in Elmont New York. Once at Belmont Park they unloaded and unpacked. They'll be at Belmont for three weeks. Two weeks have passed and Leann is working out Sounga. And Kagome is working out Smart Lady. Smart Ber already worked out. Leann and Sesshomaru have been dating for month now. Inuyasha and Kagome are happy that Sesshomaru and Leann are happy. After working out Sounga and Smart Lady. They took the horses back to the shed row. Leann gave Sounga a bath while Kagome gave Smart Lady a bath.

Inuyasha is talking to Miroku on his cell phone. And Sesshomaru is getting ready for his date with Leann. After Leann and Sesshomaru got ready. They left to go on their date. While they were gone Inuyasha and Kagome sat in front of the stalls and cleaned tack. Inuyasha cleaned reins and bridles while Kagome cleaned the saddle. After cleaning tack Inuyasha and Kagome talked about the Belmont Stakes. They know that Dynamite, Overdrive, and Cat Demon aren't in the race. And they know that Wolf King, Torpedo, Phantom, Smart Bet, and Miasma are in the race. They aren't sure if there will be any new horses in the race. A week has passed and Kagome is getting changed into Sesshomaru's silks. Inuyasha is grooming and tacking Smart Bet.

Leann is grooming and tacking Sounga. And Sesshomaru is at the rail. For today only Sounga is Smart Bet's lead pony. Just then Kagome came out and got on Smart Bet. Leann is already on Sounga waiting for Smart Bet. Once Smart Bet walked over to Sounga. Leann clipped a lead rope to the colt's bridle. Inuyasha joined his brother once all six colts were on the track. Just then the announcer said "Here are the horses for the Belmont Stakes. Number 1 is Miasma, Number 2 is Torpedo, Number 3 is Smart Bet, Number 4 is Phantom, Number 5 is New Moon, and Number 6 is Wolf King." Sounga is behaving very well even though other horses are around him. Soon the horses being loaded into the gate.

As they were being loaded in the gate Sounga was getting excited. And when the gate opened Sounga jumped. Leann kept him under control and got him to walk. The six colts are already on the back stretch. Torpedo and Wolf King have the lead. Followed by New Moon, Smart Bet, Phantom, and Miasma. At the turn for home Smart Bet, Phantom, and New Moon are making their moves. Leann is four furlongs away from the finish line. She can can see the three-year-olds heading down the home stretch. New Moon has a nose in front. Kagome yelled "Come on Smart Bet let's win this." Smart Bet changed leads and started to pass New Moon. Suddenly Kagome heard a snapping sound and Smart Bet went down.

Leann and everyone watching saw what happened and gasped. Then Leann put Sounga into a full speed gallop. In the grandstand Naraku is happy that Miasma won. And he is timing Sounga with his stopwatch. He smirked and said "That red chestnut of Inuyasha's just ran four furlongs in Forty-two seconds." Just then he came up with a plan. On the track Leann got off Sounga. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are running over. And both the human and animal ambulances arrived. Just then Smart Bet got up and try to walk but Sounga stopped him. The vets loaded Smart Bet into the animal ambulance. And Kagome was put in the human ambulance.

Inuyasha got in with her he told Leann and Sesshomaru to wait at the shed row. After the ambulances left Leann and Sesshomaru lead Sounga back to the shed row. Once Sounga was in his stall Leann checked on Smart Lady. Then she sat next to Sesshomaru. And wait for news about Kagome and Smart Bet. Both Leann and Sesshomaru hope both Kagome and Smart Bet will be ok.

* * *

Coming asap chapter 4  



	4. Kagome's and Smart Bet's recoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rogue Hanyou: I'm so glad that you like my story. Here's chapter 4 my fateful reviewer.

Yami Yugi Girl: Here's chapter 4 my fateful reviewer. 

**Chapter 4**

Kagome's and Smart Bet's recovery.

Six hours have passed and Leann and Sesshomaru haven't heard anything about Kagome of Smart Bet. Just then a man leading a red chestnut colt appeared. The colt's front right leg is in a cast. Sesshomaru stood and asked "How is he doctor?" The vet patted Smart Bet and said "Luckily the break isn't serious." Leann looked up and asked "Will he ever race again?" The vet nodded and "Yes he'll race again." Sesshomaru thanked the vet and put Smart Bet in his stall. The he and Leann sat down. And waited for news about Kagome. An hour later Sesshomaru's cell phone ran. He opened his phone and said "Hello." Sesshomaru listened for five minutes and then said "Ok Inuyasha we'll see you soon." He hung up and said "Kagome is ok and she and Inuyasha are on their way."

Leann nodded and asked "Does she have any injuries?" Sesshomaru sighed and said "Yes her right leg is broken." Just then Inuyasha appeared. Sesshomaru stood and asked "Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha sighed and said "She's in the truck. We are packing and leaving." Ten minutes later they are all packed and loaded. Sesshomaru and Leann got into the back. Kagome is in the passengers seat asleep. Four days later they are back in Louisville Kentucky. Inuyasha stopped at the apartment complex. Leann thanked everyone and went in. Once at Pride and Joy after parking by the training barn. Inuyasha took Kagome up to the main house. Back at the truck Sango carefully unloaded Smart Bet. Then Sesshomaru unloaded Sounga. And Miroku unloaded Smart Lady.

A month has passed it's now July. Both Kagome's and Smart Bet's legs are out of their casts. Kagome now wears a leg brace. Sesshomaru made a deal with Inuyasha. And Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru are partners. They are trying to train Sounga but he's acting up. Ever since they came home without Leann Sounga has been acting up. So they decided to find Leann. Before Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo left for Churchill. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku asked them to look for Leann. After they left Sesshomaru went into the training barn. He went up to Sounga's stall. Sesshomaru petted the red chestnut colt and said " Don't worry boy we'll find Leann." When he heard the name Leann Sounga's ears perked forward.

That afternoon when Sango's car pulled in. Sesshomaru came out of the mare and stallion barn. When he saw Leann get out of Sango's car. Sesshomaru ran up to her, hugged her, and said "I missed you." Leann pulled away, smiled, and said "I missed you too." With that said Sesshomaru showed Leann to her room in the main house. While Leann unpacked Kagome crutched into Leann's room. She smiled and said "Welcome to your new home Leann." The blond haired woman nodded and said "Thank you Kagome." The Leann asked "How is your leg?" Kagome smiled and said "It's healing and I'm aloud to put weight on it. But I have to use the crutches." Leann nodded and said "Now if you excuse me I'm going to see Sounga."

With that said she left the house and went into the training barn. She smiled and said "Oh Sounga I'm here." The colt heard her and neighed. Leann ran down to Sounga's stall and went in. She wrapped her arms the colt's neck and said "I missed you boy." Sounga nickered and nuzzled his friend. After hugging Sounga Leann took him out of his stall. She put him in the cross ties and started to groom him. Just then Inuyasha appeared asking "How did you know I want you to take him to the track." Leann giggled and said "I didn't know I was going to spend some time with him. But I will get him ready for to go to the training track."

After grooming Sounga Leann picked out his feet. Then she put on his tack. Leann then got on Sounga and rode him to the training track. Once on the track Inuyasha said "Warm him up and meet Sango at the practice gate." After warming up Sounga she rode him up to the practice gate. Leann saw Sango waiting for her. She also saw Inuyasha at the rail. And she also saw Kagome sitting on a chair. Inuyasha looked at Leann and said "Today we'll work on getting him used to the gate. Just then Kohaku rode onto the track on Lady's Night. And Shippo rode onto the track on Priestess. Then Miroku and Sesshomaru joined Inuyasha and Kagome. Leann asked "Why are Lady's Night and Priestess on the track?" Sesshomaru smiled and said "If Sounga does well in the gate. We'll see how he does with company."

Leann nodded and had the colt walk into the gate. Sango closed the gate and heard Sounga snort. In the gate Leann kept the colt calm. Kagome pressed the button and Leann had Sounga walk out of the gate. Then Inuyasha said "Very good now let's see how well he breaks from the gate. When you come out only go two furlongs." Leann nodded and rode to the back of the gate. Keeping the colt calm she had him walk into the gate. Sango closed the gate and this time she didn't hear Sounga snort. Kagome pressed the button and Sounga came out well. Inuyasha yelled "Ok Shippo and Kohaku time for the next test!" Kohaku and Shippo rode up to Leann then they rode to the gate.

Once they were in the gate Inuyasha said "The gate you're in is at the begging of the home stretch. You're finish line is at the end of the home stretch where Sesshomaru is." With that said Kagome pressed the button. The three horses came out of the gate great. At the same time Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha started their stop watches. Priestess has the lead. But Sounga is right behind her. Since Lady's Night loves the turf. She is fighting Kohaku so he took her off the track. Meanwhile Sounga and Priestess are half way to the finish line. So Leann yelled "Give me what you got tough guy!" Sounga changed leads and ran by Priestess. Shippo tried to get Priestess to catch Sounga. But the red chestnut colt is to fast for her.

When Sounga ran by Sesshomaru he stopped his stop watch. And when Priestess ran by Miroku he stopped his stop watch. Kagome asked "How did they do honey?" He smiled and said "Sounga got forty-two seconds and Priestess got forty-four seconds." It's now August it's been three months since the accident at Belmont. Kagome is walking without her crutches. Smart Bet is doing well also he is back in training. Shippo and Kim have left the farm to live on their own. And Kagome and Inuyasha have decided to start a family. And now Kagome is one month pregnant. Sounga has been in four races and won all four. Inuyasha hopes to enter Sounga in the Breeder's Cup Juvenile. Smart Bet won't be back in shape for the Breeder's Cup Classic. So Sesshomaru hopes to enter him in the Dubai World Cup next year.

And speaking of Sessohmaru he and Leann have been married for two weeks now. They plan on going on their honeymoon after the breeder's cup. Leann and Sesshomaru are going on a trip to Hawaii. Sango and Miroku plan on starting a family after the triple crown next year. Kohaku and Rin are still living in the medium sized house. Right now Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku. Are timing Sounga, Fire Spirit, and Smart Lady. Leann is riding Sounga, Sango is riding Fire Spirit, and Rin is riding Smart Lady. And Kagome is watching the horses work out.

Just then a dark voice said "My, my Sounga does look good." Inuyasha turned around and asked "What do you want Naraku?" He smirked and said "I'm here to make a bet with you." Inuyasha glared at Naraku and asked "What kind of bet?" Naraku looked at Sounga and asked "Are you going to enter him in the juvenile?" Inuyasha nodded and asked "Yes now what kind of bet?" Still smirking Naraku said "I'm entering my colt Titanic in the juvenile. If my colt wins you give me Sounga. But if your colt wins I'll give you Titanic." Inuyasha smirked and said "You're on Naraku now get off our farm." With that said Naraku got into his car and left. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked "Are you nuts?" He shook his head and said "No I'm not I just believe in Leann and Sounga."

After the horses were cooled down, untacked, bathed, and put into their stalls. Leann, Sango, Rin, Kohaku, and Kagome left the barn. Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha are in the training barn office. Inuyasha has told his parnters about his bet with Naraku. Sesshomaru is looking for Titanic's pedigree on the barn's lap top computer. Sounga's sire is Tetsusaiga and his dam is a chestnut mare named Sword Queen. Miroku asked "Inuyasha do you really think Sounga can beat Titanic?" Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes I do." Just then Sesshomaru said "I found Titanic's pedigree his sire is Rock Hard Ten. And his dam is Storm Flag Flying." After talking the three men went up to the main house.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 5.  



	5. The ulimate showdown Sounga vs Titanic

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thank you for your review.

Bluer Sky: I'm so glad that you like my story. And I'll keep in mind what you said in your review. And I will keep up my writing.

**Chapter 5**

The ultimate showdown Sounga vs. Titanic.

It's now October 28th and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Leann Rin, and Kohaku. Are at Santa Anita Park in Arcadia California. Kagome is now three months pregnant and is showing a small belly. The first breeder's cup race will start in thirty minutes. Sango is riding filly triple crown winner Smart Lady. In the Breeder's Cup Distaff. Kohaku is riding Priestess in the juvenile fillies. Leann is riding Sounga in the juvenile. It's tomes for the juvenile both Smart Lady and Priestess won their race. Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, Rin, Miroku, and Sesshomaru are sitting in the grandstand. Inuyasha is tacking Sounga in the paddock. And Leann is getting changed into Inuyasha's red, white, and gold silks.

They have all seen Naraku's colt Titanic. The colt is big, black, and looks like a winner. But Inuyasha still thinks Sounga can win. Just then Leann came out and petted her red chestnut friend. Inuyasha chuckled and said "Rampage is the speed. So keep Sounga in third until the turn for home." Leann nodded and Inuyasha gave her a leg up. As the horses came out onto the track. Inuyasha joined everyone the grandstand. Sitting near by is Naraku who thinks Titanic will win. Jut then announcer said "Here are the horses for the Breeder's Cup Juvenile. Number 1 is Wolf Man, Number 2 is Rampage, Number 3 is Sounga, Number 4 is Song Bird, Number 5 is Titanic, and Number 6 is Clever Boy." The horses warmed up then went to the starting gate.

Leann has ridden in the Breeder's Cup before. So she isn't nervous at all. Soon all colts are in the gate. Just then the gate slammed open and six ran out. Rampage took the lead followed by Wolf Man, Sounga, Titanic, Song Bird, and Clever Boy. They ran down the home stretch then turned onto the back stretch. Now Rampage, and Wolf Man have the lead. Followed by Sounga, Titanic, Song Bird, and Clever Boy. At the turn for home Sounga, Titanic, and Clever Boy made their moves. The three colts ran by Rampage and Wolf Man. Now three colts are battling for the lead. Down the home stretch Leann yelled "Come on Sounga let's win this race." Both Titanic and Sounga changed leads and charged toward the finish line. As the black and red chestnut colt battled for the lead.

The crowds in the infield and grandstand are going wild. Titanic and Sounga crossed the finish line together. Leann pulled up Sounga and started to cool him down. Just then the announcer and "The winner is Sounga." The crowds went went wild and everyone with Inuyasha went to the winners circle. After the picture in the winners circle. Leann left to weigh out and change. Everyone lead Sounga to the shed row. While Kagome bathe Sounga. Everyone else started to pack. Just then Lean came back. She helped Kagome with the colt. Then they lead Sounga, Priestess, and Smart Lady to the trailer. As they loaded the horses into the trailer. Naraku appeared leading Titanic toward the family. He looked at Inuyasha and said "Everyone is official you now own Titanic."

Inuyasha nodded and said "That's what you get for betting against my horses." He took Titanic and loaded him into the trailer. Leann and Sesshomaru aren't going back to Kentucky. They are going on their cruse to Hawaii. Once back in Kentucky Inuyasha had Kagome go up to the main house to rest. Rin unloaded Titanic, Kohaku unloaded Sounga, Sango unloaded Priestess, and Inuyasha unloaded Smart Lady. Smart Bet nickered as his stable mates were lead into the barn. But when Titanic stopped in front of his stall. Smart Bet became very quiet. The two colts smelled each other then nickered. Rin put Titanic in his new stall next to Sounga's stall. Miroku came back into the barn.

He had gone up to the main house. To put the Breeder's Cup trophies in the trophy room. Miroku went into the office and asked "Inuyasha do you know if Sesshomaru and Leann will be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas?" Inuyasha shook his head and and said "No they won't but they will send Christmas presents." Miroku nodded and asked "How are we going to train Smart Bet during the winter?" Inuyasha sighed and said "We're going to heavily train him until we can't train on the track anymore. Then we'll leave for Dubai two weeks early. My brother and Leann should be back by then."

Miroku nodded again and said "You realize Kagome can't go with us to Dubai." Inuyasha looked up from the computer and said "I know that that's why I'm having Rin and Kohaku stay with her." After talking Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango went to the main house. Kohaku and Rin went to their house. In the morning after breakfast. Everyone went to do their chores. Kagome can still do chores she just isn't aloud to lift heavy things. Now that all the horses are outside and the chores are done. Sango is tacking Smart Bet to take him to the practice track. In the mare half of the stallion and mare barn. Kagome and Rin are getting ready to name and wean. Lady Kikyo's, Lady Luck's, and America's Spirit's foals.

Lady Luck's foal is dark chest nut with no markings. Rin and Kagome decided to name him Luck of the Irish. Next they named Lady Kikyo's filly Tenseiga. And finally they named America's Spirit's filly America's Fire. Tenseiga is dark gray with a sword shaped white stripe. And America's Fire is copper chestnut. With a white spot in the shape of a flame. After naming the foals Kagome and Rin lead them to the weanling and yearling barn. They put Luck of the Irish, Tenseiga, and America's Fire in their new stalls. Then they went to the practice track. When they got there they saw Miroku watching Sango warming up Smart Bet.

Kagome looked at Miroku and asked "Where is Inuyasha and Kohaku?" Miroku smiled and said "Kohaku went to Kenneland for the 5th and 6th race. And Inuyasha is in the mare stallion barn. Sesshomaru called today to retire Smart Lady." Kagome's eyes went wide and asked "Why does he want to retire Smart Lady?" Miroku sighed and said "Sesshomaru said that he doesn't want to rick Smart Lady getting hurt. And he wants to end her career on a good note." Kagome nodded and watched as Smart Bet cantered by. Just then Miroku said "Ok Sango tome to breeze him seven furlongs." Sango cantered Smart Bet to the 7/8 pole. Then she crouched lower in the saddle and Smart Bet took off. At the same time Miroku started his stopwatch.

When the colt ran by Miroku stopped his stopwatch. Sango pulled up Smart Bet and started to cool him down. Rin then asked "How did he do?" Miroku looked at his stopwatch and said "He got the job down in one minute flat." Kagome left and went into the mare and stallion barn. Then she went into the office and asked "What are you doing honey?" Inuyasha looked up from his work and said "I'm trying to figure out which stallion to breed which mare." Kagome walked over and sat next to Inuyasha and looked at the papers. She looked at the papers and asked "How about we breed Mohawk to Lady Kagome, and breed Inuyasha's Pride to Lady Luck?" Inuyasha nodded and said "Very good idea Kagome."

He rubbed Kagome's small belly and asked "How about we breed Lady Kagome and Lady Kikyo to Shaman instead?" Kagome gasped and said "You are willing to breed Lady Kagome and Lady Kikyo to Shaman." Inuyasha nodded and continued to rub Kagome's pregnant belly. Shaman is a 14 year old blood bay stallion with a white spot on his forehead. He has a black mane and tail and has two black stocking on his two front legs. Shaman also has two white socks on his back legs with black above them. In his day Shaman was a champion he won the triple crown. He also won the Breeder's Cup Classic and the Dubai World Cup. Of course he won those races for Inuyasha's father.

Just then the phone rang and Inuyasha picked it up. Five minutes later he hung up and said "Well that's the sixth broodmare owner to book Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's Pride, and Shaman. And ever since Sounga won the juvenile. Owners and trainers have been offering to buy him." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and asked "How much are they offering? And will you sell Sounga?" Inuyasha smiled and said "They're offering anywhere form $900,000 to $2,000,000. And no I'm not going to sell him." After doing paper they went to their homes. It is December 25th Christmas day. Kagome is now five months pregnant. Her belly has gotten a bit bigger. Inuyasha and Kagome found out that they are having one baby. But they didn't want to know the baby's gender. because they want to be surprised.

Kohaku and Rin are at the main house to open presents. Just like they said Sesshomaru and Leann sent presents. They also sent a letter telling everyone how their honeymoon is going. Inuyasha smiled and said "I'm glad those two are having fun." After opening presents Kohaku and Rin went to their house. Sango and Miroku fell asleep on the couch. And Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting together on the sofa. Inuyasha sighed and said "It's a good thing we heavily trained Smart Bet before the practice track became snow covered." Kagome nodded and said "Yes it is." Inuyasha covered himself and his wife with blanket. Soon the two of them fell asleep. What they don't know is that. They all will be tested soon.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 6.  



	6. Leann's illness and the Dubai World Cup

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Bluer Sky: No Naraku isn't going to come up with an evil plan sorry.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thank you for the wow. And I'm glad that you like my story so much.

**Chapter 6**

Leann's illness and The Dubai World Cup.

It's February 18th 2011 Leann and Sesshomaru have been home for two days now. Kagome is now seven months pregnant and he belly has gotten bigger. Ever since Leann got home she hasn't been feeling well. She took a pregnancy test and it was negative. So they figure that she's sick. Leann stays in her's and Sesshomaru's room. So she isn't getting Kagome sick. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango are packing to go to Dubai. After packing Inuyasha put the bags in the truck. Miroku loaded Smart Bet into the trailer. Kohaku is going to the airport then drive back. The plan is for Kohaku to drive ti the airport. Then drive back to the farm. He and Rin are going to stay with Kagome in the main house. Sesshomaru will stay with Leann in their room.

And Kohaku or Rin will take meals up to Sesshomaru and Leann. Kagome is outside to say bye to Inuyasha. She gave him a hug and kiss on the lips. Inuyasha pulled back and said "I felt the baby kick." Kagome smiled and said "Please be careful Inuyasha." He nodded and got into the truck. Once everyone was in the truck Kohaku drove off. With a hand on her round belly Kagome went back to the main house. Once in the house she went up stairs and saw Rin. She smiled and asked "Hows Leann?" She shook her and said "Leann has a fever and is getting worse." Kagome nodded and said "If she doesn't get better soon call the doctor." Rin also nodded and went down stairs. Kagome sighed and went into the library.

Ten hours later Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango arrive at the track that holds the Dubai World Cup. Smart Bet is in his stall sleeping. And speaking of Smart Bet he won horse of the year. He also won best three-year-old male. Priestess won best two-year-old filly. And Sounga won best two-year-old male. Sango sat next to Miroku and asked "So what is the plan as far as Smart Bet's training?" Miroku hugged Sango and said "We'll heavily train him for the rest of February. Then we'll lightly train him until the race." It's now February 28th today is Smart Bet's last day of heavy training. Once back at the shed row Inuyasha called home. The last time he called Leann still wasn't doing well. She is so sick that she can hardly keep her food down.

Ten minutes later he hung up and shook his head. Sango and Miroku saw the look on his face and asked "Is there something wrong Inuyasha?" He nodded and said "Yes there is something wrong. Leann is so sick that Kagome is going to call the doctor." Sango gasped and said "That's terrible Sesshomaru must be very worried." Inuyasha sighed and said "Yeah." Back at Pride and Joy farm the doctor is in Leann's and Sesshomaru's room. An hour later he came out with a grim look on his face. Rin and Kagome asked "So how is she?" The doctor sighed and said "Leann has a serious case of the flu. I gave her a couple of shots. And gave her husband antibiotic pills for Leann to take." Rin swallowed and asked "Will she be ok?" The doctor sighed and said "It all depends if Leann has the strength to survive."

With that said the doctor left. Rin looked at Kagome and asked "Kagome don't you come from a long line of priestesses? You must know an herbal remedy." Kagome nodded and said "Yes I do come from a long line of priestesses. But I can't remember what I did with my remedy books." Rin sighed and went to go find Kohaku. Kagome went into her's and Inuyasha's room. She sat down, picked up the phone, and dialed Inuyasha's cell phone number. It rang a few times and heard Inuyasha say "Hello."

"Hi honey how are things going?" asked Kagome.

"Things are going very well Smart Bet is ready for the race." said Inuyasha.

"That's good I'm glad to hear some good news." said Kagome with worry in her voice.

"What did the doctor have to sat?" Inuyasha asked.

"He said that Leann has a serious case of the flu. He gave her a couple of shots. And gave your brother antibiotic pills for Leann to take." explained Kagome.

"If she gets worse have Sesshomaru take her to the hospital." said Inuyasha.

"I will now can I talk to Sango?" asked Kagome.

"Sure you can. Hey Sango Kagome wants to talk to you." said Inuyasha.

"Hi Kagome how are you doing?" asked Sango.

"I'm doing good. Do you remember what I did with my remedy books?" asked Kagome.

"Hmm you kept them in a metal box. That you buried under the apple tree where we used to live." said Sango.

"Thank you Sango I have to go. Tell Inuyasha I love him bye." said Kagome.

Kagome hung up the phone and went to go find Rin and Kohaku. She found them in the living room watching TV. Kagome said "Rin I know where to find my remedy book. So Kohaku get a shovel and put it in Sesshomaru's truck. I'll go see if we can barrow it." Kohaku and Rin nodded and went to get a shovel. Kagome went back up stairs and knock on Sesshomaru's and Leann's bedroom door. Sesshomaru sighed sadly and asked "Who is is?" Kagome said "It's me Sesshomaru. I was wondering if Kohaku and Rin could take me downtown in your truck?" Sesshomaru sighed again and said "Go ahead I don't care. The keys are in the training barn office desk." Kagome went down stairs. She put on her boots and winter coat and went outside. It's sunny outside but there is snow everywhere.

Kagome went into the training barn. She was greeted by the horses expecully Sounga. Kagome got Sesshomaru's keys and left the barn. She met Rin and Kohaku at Sesshomaru's truck. Rin then asked "Why can't we use Inuyasha's truck?" Kagome smiled and said "Because it's in the shop getting a tune up." Rin giggled and said "Oh that's right Kohaku has to go get it tomorrow." Kagome nodded and asked "Kohaku can you drive?" He nodded took the keys and got in. Kagome got in the passenger's side. And Rin sat in the back. Kagome then asked "Do you remember where we used to live Kohaku?" He nodded and asked "Yes I do why?" Kagome said "You'll see so please go there." Kohaku drove three miles down the road. When he parked and got out he said "I'm surprised the property is still empy."

Kagome nodded and said "Me too oh get the shovel and follow me." Kohaku got the shovel and he and Rin followed Kagome. She stopped at the apple tree and said "Sango said I buried a metal box with my remedy books in it under this tree." Kohaku nodded and dug through the snow. Then he tried to dig into the frozen ground. He only dug two feet when he hit something metal. Kohaku pulled out the cold heavy box and said "I hope this is it." He put the dirt back in the hole. And Rin carried the box to the truck. They all got back into the truck and went back home. Once back Kagome put the keys where she found them.

Then she went to the main house. Once in the main house she took off her coat and boots. She went into the kitchen she saw Kohaku trying to open the box. While he did that Rin was making hot chocolate. Kagome got out the herbs and medicinal plant that she grew in a garden. The she sat down and took a break. Just then Rin gave her a mug full of hot chocolate. Finally after an hour of trying Kohaku opened the box. He slid the box over to Kagome. She looked in the box and saw old books. Kagome smiled and said "These are my remedy books." Rin and Kohaku sighed and said "That's good." Kagome looked through the books looking for a remedy for the flu. Finally she found it she got the herbs and medicinal plants she needed. She put them in the kettle and turned on the stove. Kagome let the water boil for sixteen minutes. Then she poured the water into a mug.

She gave it to Rin and said "Tell Sesshomaru that Leann needs to drink this." Rin nodded and went up stairs. She knocked on the door and said "It's me Rin." She heard Sesshomaru say "Come on in." Rin went in and saw Sesshomaru siting on the bed. He has a worried and sad look on his face. Sesshomaru is running his fingers through Leann's blond hair. Leann's head is on her husband's lap. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is shallow. Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and said "Have Leann drink this. It's an herbal remedy. We helped Kagome find her remedy books." Sesshomaru nodded and woke Leann. She opened her blank blue eyes. Sesshomaru said softly "Sit up and try to drink this."

Leann nodded and sat up slowly. Rin gasped when she saw how pale Leann is. All she could do is watch the sick woman slowly drink the remedy. After she was done she gave Sesshomaru the mug. Then she laid back down and closed her eyes. Rin took the mug from Sesshomaru and left the room. She closed the door on her way out. Then Rin went to the kitchen. Rin washed the mug and told Kohaku and Kagome what she saw. Kagome shook her head and said "Well at least she drank it. I should have you give it to her everyday until she's better." It is now March 27th the Dubai World Cup is tomorrow. Kagome is now eight months pregnant. Inuyasha has just got off the phone with Kagome. He told Miroku and Sango that Kagome is doing good. Inuyasha also told them that Kagome herbal remedy is working.

The combination of antibiotics and the remedy is working. Leann is getting better but she still has a way to go yet. Sango and Miroku are glad to hear some good news about Leann. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and asked "Inuyasha is Smart Bet wins the race tomorrow can we dedicate the win to Leann?" Inuyasha smiled and said "Yes we can that is a very nice thought Miroku." Just then Sango came back with the gate positions. She sat down and gave it to Inuyasha. He looked at it and said "Smart Bet is number two." Then he yawned and said "Let's go to bed." Miroku and Sango slept in a stall. And Inuyasha slept in a chair. In the morning Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango woke when the sun rose. They had breakfast then took Smart Bet out of his stall. Sango is grooming the colt.

While Inuyasha picked out the colt's feet. They are going to walk the colt around for a while. After grooming and picking out the colt's feet. Miroku and Sango lead Smart Bet away. Inuyasha stayed behind to clean and polish tack. He wants Smart Bet to look his best. Ten minutes later Miroku and Sango returned. Sango put Smart Bet in his stall. Then she and Miroku helped Inuyasha. It is now getting dark. Inuyasha is drying off Smart Bet who just got a bath. After drying him off. Inuyasha and Miroku groomed the colt's red chestnut coat until it shined. Then they took Smart Bet to the paddock.

Sango is in the female jockey's locker room. At Pride and Joy farm Kagome, Kohaku, and Rin are in the living room. They are watching for the sports channel that is showing the Dubai World Cup. Up stairs Leann and Sesshomaru are also are also watching. Leann is feeling good today. They can see Inuyasha and Miroku tacking Smart Bet. When Kagome saw Inuyasha she felt the baby kick. She smiled and said "Yah that's your daddy." Once Smart Bet was tacked Miroku took him to the walking ring. Up stairs in their room Leann said "Smart Bet looks very good." Sesshomaru nodded and said "Yes he does." Then they saw Miroku give Sango a leg up. The announcer announced the horses as the horses warmed up. Once the horses warmed up they started to load into the gate. Sango is nervous.

But she calmed himself down. Soon six colts ran out of the gate. Indian Chief took the lead followed by Dubai Prince, Smart Bet, Phantom, New Moon, and Tokyo Pride. The colts ran down the home stretch then turned onto the back stretch. Now Indian Chief and Dubai Prince have the lead. Followed by Smart Bet, Phantom, New Moon, and Tokyo Pride. At the turn for home Tokyo Pride, Smart Bet, and Dubai Prince made their moves. A red chestnut, a bay, and a gray are battling for the lead. The crown is going wild. Miroku yelled "Come Smart Bet!" At home at Pride and Joy Everyone is cheering for Smart Bet. Just then they saw the colt change leads and ran away from Tokyo Pride and Dubai Prince. Smart Bet ran across the finish line two lengths in front.

The crowd went wild as Sango pulled up Smart Bet. In the winners circle Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango are smiling. Inuyasha said "Miroku, Sango and I would like to dedicate this race to my brother Sesshomaru's wife Leann. Who has been ill but is on the road to recovery." Ten hours later Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango are home. Smart Bet is in the stallion half of the mare and stallion barn. The three partners decided to end his career on a good note. Kagome is glad to have Inuyasha at home. Now that they're home Kohaku and Rin are back in their house. Inuyasha has unpacked and is now sitting on the couch with Kagome. When he was up stairs Leann thanked him for dedicating the race to her. He smiled when he felt the baby kick.

Inuyasha smiled again and said "In one more month we'll be parents." Kagome nodded and said "Yes we will." Next month Inuyasha is April and Inuyasha will breed the mares. He, Miroku, and Sesshomaru will get Sounga ready for the triple crown. And he'll get ready for the birth of his and Kagome's baby. Miroku and Sesshomaru are in the extra room. They are making the extra room into a nursery. Just then Sango came in to help.

* * *

Coming soon the last chapter.  



	7. A new genertaion and the triple crown

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Bluer Sky: You'll find out the gender of Inuyasha's and Kagome's child in this chapter.

**Chapter 7**

A new generation and the triple crown.

It is now April 14th and Sounga has won the blue grass stakes. Inuyasha has bred Lady Kikyo and Lady Kagome with Shaman. Luck of the Irish, Tenseiga, and America's Fire are a year old. Inuyasha plans on running Titanic in the triple crown with Sounga. He know Sounga is better than Titanic. But he wants Titanic to have a far chance. Kagome is due to give birth any day know. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and the now healthy Leann are sitting on the porch. They are enjoy the day and the colors of the flowers. Suddenly Kagome said "Inuyasha my water broke." He nodded picked up Kagome and put her in the truck. Then he drove off toward the hospital. Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Leann got into Sango's car. Once at the hospital they went into the waiting room.

Eight hours later in Kagome's room the doctor has told Kagome to push. She pushed until doctor told her stop. A minute later the doctor told her to push again. Kagome pushed one more time and heard crying. The doctor cut the cord. He clean off the baby and said "It's a boy." The doctor gave the baby to Kagome and left. Inuyasha looked at their son and saw that his hair is silver. Then the baby opened his light brown eyes. Inuyasha smiled and asked "How about we name him Mike after my father?" Kagome nodded and fell asleep. It is now June. So far Sounga has won the Kentucky Derby and the Preakness Stakes. And now he has just won the Belmont Stakes.

Mike is now two months old. They have decided to give Sounga a break. The three partners have decided to skip the Breeder's Cup Classic. And run Sounga in the Dubai World Cup. Lady's Night will go to the Breeder's Cup Filly & Mare Turf. And Fire Spirit will go to the Breeder's Cup Turf. Titanic will also get a nice break. Now that the triple crown is over. Sango and Miroku are going to try to have a baby. Leann and Sesshomaru are going to wait until Sounga is retired.

It is December 2012. Mike is now a year old. Sounga is now retired thanks to injury he suffered in the Dubai World Cup. Sango and Miroku have a six month old daughter named Nina. She has Blue eyes and light black hair. Leann and Sesshomaru have four week old twins named Nick and Zelda. Zelda has bleach blond hair and aquamarine eyes. Nick has white hair and green eyes. Luck of the Irish, Tenseiga, and America's Fire are now two-years-old. And Lady Kikyo and Lady Kagome had their foals in April. Lady Kikyo's foal is a dark bay colt named Medicine Man. And Lady Kagome's foal is a charcoal gray filly named Miracle Worker. Kohaku and Rin have left to live on their own. But with a new generation of people and horses. Pride and Joy farm will live on for a long time.

**The End or is it?

* * *

**

Coming soon my story Erased Memories. 


End file.
